Uke mags
by yron
Summary: Alors que Sasuke fuis une bande de groupies, il se retrouvent dans un librairie très spéciale. En effet elle ne vend que des magazines trrrrrès spéciaux Bien sur il veut quitter l'endroit quand son regard est attiré par l'une des...revues et va révéler un partie de lui-même qu'il n'avais pas soupçonné...
1. PROLOGE

Prologue

Tout était calme dans les rues de Konoha, le soleil tapait fort si bien qu'il faisait une chaleur étouffante, incitants les habitants à rester à l'intérieur, au frais.

Une personne, cependant, bravait la fournaise, sans prêter attention a la température dépassant le surement les 30 degrés. Du haut de ses 1m60, ses cheveux noir cachant son visage froid et inexpressif, Sasuke Uchiwa marchait tranquillement dans les rues désertes, ses yeux onyx balayant la route devant lui.

Il ne voulait pas rester à l'intérieur.  
>D'une par car sa peaux naturellement pâle méritait bien un peu de soleil.<p>

Et d'autre par car rester chez lui avec sa "nounou" l'insupportai.

Depuis un mois déjà qu'Itachi était revenu, brandissant les preuves de son innocence sous le nez de son petit frère, qui du bien les acceptés, toutes irréfutables, et passait son temps a jouer le "frère-poule" pour que son cadet oublie les années de haines envers lui, au point d'en devenir étouffant.

Il lui avait déjà pardonner cependant, sa haine étant désormais tournée vers le véritable assassin de leurs parents.

Madara Uchiwa, se monstre sans pitié, ancien chef du clan Uchiwa jusqu'à la fondation de Konoha. Détenteur du mangekyou sharingan éternel, il est responsable de l'attaque de Kyuubi sur le village il a 15 ans.

Aujourd'hui il ne souhaite qu'une chose: récupérer Kyuubi, le démon renard à neuf queues, celé dans le corps de son (amis?) rival Naruto .

Depuis, une guerre entre l'akatsuki, l'organisation dirigée par Madara, fait rage et Sasuke ne souhaite qu'une chose: y participer.

Seulement, un simple chuunins ne peut pas intervenir. Seul les ANBU et les juunins ont reçu l'autorisation d'intervenir. Il ne peut que attendre qu'une occasion se présente.

L'Uchiwa tourna à gauche et pénétra dans une ruelle étroite. Il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment d'où il allait, il marchait sans bute, pour échapper a l'ennui.

Soudain, un cri retenti.

" Sasuke-kkkuuuunnn !"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moi: je sais, c'est court ... Mais c'est qu'un prologue hein?!

Sasuke: Itachi en "frère-poule"? Jamais déjà beaucoup plus cette fic...

Moi: Merci c'est gentil Sasu ^_^

Sasuke: Il manque juste un truc...

Naruto: quoi ?

Sasuke: Devine...(regard pervers)

Naruto: heu... Yron-chan ? Sasu me fait peur ...

Moi: c normal c'est qu'un pervers ¬_¬||| ne fait pas attention...

Sasuke: -_-;;

Naruto: laissé un commentaire ...

moi: et donne vos idées pour la suite ^_^

Naruto: Sasu ... Tu veux bien enlever ta main de ma jambe ? Tu me met mal à l'aise...

Sasuke: Non ^.^

Moi: c'est pas maintenant le lemon ! C'est que le prologue! .


	2. chapitre 1: Book Paradise

"Sasuke- kunnnnn"

Sasuke se retourna.  
>Sakura et Ino, accompagnée d'une dizaine d' autres jeunes filles faisaient de grands signes dans sa direction.<br>Le noirauds soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, encore moins à une bandes de fans hystériques.

Première idée: les ignorés

Mauvais plan elles ne seront que plus collantes, elles adorent son côté froid et mystérieux. En plus, elle hurleront à chaques fois qu'il ouvrira la bouche.

Deuxième plan : leurs répondre.

Se n'est même pas envisageable, elle risqueraient de s'entre tuer pour savoir à qui il s'adresse.

Il ne reste qu'une possibilité: la fuite.

Il opta pour passer par les toits, il sera débarrassé des quelque filles inexpérimentées.

Sakura et Ino poseront problème mais il est plus rapide qu'elles, il suffira de passer par les cartiers des cheminées et les semer là-bas.

Élaborer ce plan ne lui avait pris que quelques secondes. Il rassembla son chakras et bondit sur le toit le plus proche.

Les groupies resteraient un moment abasourdies, elles ne s'attendaient pas à se qu'il disparaisse comme ça.

Sakura repris ses esprits la première, suivie de Ino et deux autres filles, elles se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

Sasuke sautait de toit en toit, ignorant royalement les cris des quatre filles à sa poursuite ainsi que les protestations des personnes sur leurs balcons.

L'une des deux inconnues tomba dans une ruelle et atterri dans une benne à ordures.

L'autre commençait à fatiguer; Elle s'écroula sur l'un des toit.

Sakura et Ino tenaient bon, elles n'étaient pas chuunins pour rien !  
>Mais le cartiers des cheminées se dessinait au loin. L'Uchiwa accéléra sa course, loin d'être épuisé.<p>

Il tourna brusquement derrière une cheminée. Les deux jeunes femmes le perdirent de vue à se moment là.

Sasuke avait gagné. Celui-ci avait tourné et c'était laissé tomber dans une ruelle étroite, elles ne l'avaient pas vu venir.

Cependant, un dernier obstacle se dressait devant lui: il ne pouvait pas rester là il lui fallait une cachette et vite, avant que les folles ne rappliquent.

Il regarda autours de lui. Là une librairie ! Il se précipite vers elle, sans même regarder l'enseigne.

S'il avait regardé il n'y serait pas entré (moi: et il n'aurait pas d'histoire. -_-||| )

Mais il n'a pas regardé et rentra.

L'Uchiwa se figea. A l'intérieur, des étagères recouvertes de magazines, rien de d'anormal pour une librairie me direz-vous, mais leurs couvertures en disaient longs sur leurs contenus.

Des hommes et des femmes nus, ou a moitiés nus, dans des positions douteuses, ils y avaient même des posters.

Le noirauds vira au rouge écrevisse, ce qui était rare pour lui, le glaçon.

Il voulut partir, mais la présence des filles dehors lui revint en mémoire. Il ne pouvait pas sortir avec elles qui font le guet.

Si elles le voient sortir de ce genre d'endroit elles pourraient tirer des conclusions hâtives et tout raconter.

Alors adieux sa réputation de mec froid et insensible, plutôt un pervers penseront-ils tous.

Il entend déjà son rival, cet idiot de Naruto, se moquer de lui.

"Rien qu'à l'idée de son rire sarcastique... Comme ça fait mal..." pensa le noirauds.

Il aurais préféré mourir que d'avouer, même par pensée, à que c'était parce qu'il considérait le blond comme son seul ami.

Mince! La seule solution c'est d'attendre. Connaissant ses fans elles vont le chercher pendant une demi-heure au moins.

Il respira un coup pour se calmer, exercice difficile, même pour lui, alors qu'il avait sous les yeux un poster d'un homme en train de copuler avec un autre arborant des oreilles de lapin. ( moi: pardon à tout les lapins si mignons qui peuplent cette planète, je vous adores . )

Il devrait s'éloigner des vitrines : elles risqueraient de l'apercevoir, même si celles-ci étaient obstruées par des posters très différents de ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, plus romantiques qu'autre chose et lui rappelaient étrangement les couvertures des bouquins de Kakachi-sensei.

Le descendant des Uchiwa se dirigea vers l'arrière de la boutique.

Plusieurs présentoirs étaient placés de manière à ce que personne ne puisse voir depuis l'entrée.

Parfait.

Il avança tête baissée, pour éviter de voir les revues, il n'était pas un pervers! Mais ses magazines lui faisaient un drôle d'effet et il ne veut pas perdre le calme qui la si durement retrouvé.

Il s'installa dans un des coins et attendît. Son regard faisait la navette entre sa montre et le sol.

15 minutes plus tard, un grand bruit se fit entendre et Sasuke sursautât. Il releva vivement la tête vers l'origine du son.

C'était le propriétaire qui rangeait des cartons dans l'arrière-boutique.

" pathétique" se dit-il. Il était tellement stressé qu'un simple son l'avait déstabilisé.

Il soupira un coup pour se calmer puis rouvrit les yeux.

Il devint rouge écarlate.

"Des magazines Play boys, je suis dans la sections des magazines Play boys !"

Des hommes nus dans des positions aguichantes apparaissaient sur leurs couvertures.

Le glaçon se mis à fondre, il n'arrivait pas à baisser les yeux.

Ceux-ci firent le tour de la pièce, perdu, l'esprit ailleurs.

Alors ses yeux se posèrent sur l'un des mannequins.

Il manquât de s'étouffer en apercevant des yeux bleus et de fin cheveux blond...

"Non...c'est pas vrai... Je rêve...ça peut pas être..."

Il se précipita dessus et poussa un soupir de soulagement en se rendant bel et bien compte qu'il ne s'agissait PAS de l'abruti blond qui lui servait de rival, d'ami et de coéquipier.

Les yeux de celui sur la photo était plus vaseux que les pierres précieuses, bleu azur, que possédait le baka (baka=idiot) et ses cheveux blond étaient trop ternes par rapport aux blé si pure de l'autre, ça devait même être une teinture.

De plus, les cicatrises que le crétin arborait habituellement étaient inexistantes sur les joues de l'imposteur et le visage de celui-ci était plus dure par rapport a l'air enfantin de l'autre idiot.

Sasuke pris une grand inspiration ; pendant un bref instant, il avait cru voir Naruto dans une revue pornographiques.

Il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui ressemblait malgré tout au blond. Il fit descendre son regard sur ses muscles saillants, puis sur ses hanches et enfin entre ses cuisses ...

Son cœur s'emballa, une légère chaleur se fit sentir au niveau de son bas-ventre et son esprit se déconnecta pendant quelques instants.

Puis celui-ci répartit a pleins régime : pourquoi ?

Il est un homme, il ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de réactions face à une personne du même sexe que lui. La seule explication logique est que la situation lui faisait perdre ses moyens et qu'il divaguait.

"J'aurai pris une revue féminine que ça aurait été pareille... Pas vrai? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais... Gays... Hein ?"

Il regarda encore le jeune homme et se mis à divaguer.

Il se voyait, caressant ses muscles, léchant son torse nu, descendant sa langue de plus en plus bas jusqu'à ce que...

Son cerveau eux un court-circuit à ce moment-là.

Désormais, il avait bien une érection, elle commençait même à être douloureuse. Son Cœur battait à la chamade, sa respiration était saccadée.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de penser. Ses joues étaient cramoisies, il venait de s'imaginer avec un homme !

Pour se rassurer il reposa le magazine du nom de "Uke Mags" dans lequel le blond faisait la couverture.

Il se dirigea vers une autre étagère où une jeune femme a la poitrine généreuse semblait l'inviter la reluquer.

Il essaya de s'imaginer avec elle. Mais la simple idée de toucher a ses seins, qui de son point de vue ressemblaient plus a des pis de vache qu'à autre chose, le dégoutait.

Il revint vers le blond figé sur le papier glacé.  
>Cette fois, c'est certain il a un problème.<br>Son corps se remît a bouillonner, quand ses yeux retracent de nouveau les abdos du mannequin.  
>Il doit partir d'ici. Peut-être qu'il arrêtera de divaguer après.<p>

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Moi: et voilà! Premier chapitre alors ?

Sasuke: j'ai pas aimé, tu me fait passer pour un idiot !

Moi: maieuh... Et toi Naru ta aimé hein ?

Naruto: non, Sasu divague sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi...

Moi: mais vous n'êtes pas encore amoureux, sasu commence a peine a se rendre compte qu'il est Homo alors ces normal qu'il commence avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi !

Naruto: SASUKE EST A MOI!

Sasuke au ange : Naru... Bien sûr je suis à toi ^_^

Naruto: Sasu...

Sasuke: naru...

Porte de la chambre qui se referme sur Sasuke et Naruto: clac

Moi: donne vôtre avis et vos idées pour la suite...

Naruto derrière la porte : OH OUI SASUKE ... AAAAARGGGGHHHH !

Moi: -_-|| Okeyyy...


	3. Chapitre 2: Dénis

_**"Qu'est ce qui m'a pris?! Pourquoi j'ai ramené ÇA ici ?!"**_

Sasuke Uchiwa se tenait debout, dans sa chambre et fixait son lit avec insistance.

Sur celui-ci, un magazine, sur la couverture il était écrit "Uke Mag" en grosses lettres et sous ce titre plus que révélateurs, un blond semblait le regarder.

Après être sorti de son état de "transe", il c'était décider à quitter la librairie.

Cependant, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser l'objet de son obsession.

Alors il avait pris la revue, avait déposé le montant du prix sur le comptoir, avait couru jusqu'à chez lui et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre sans faire attention au appel de son frère dans la cuisine.

Sa faisait 15 minutes qu'il fixait l'Apollon.

Durant sa course, son érection était retombée mais à présent elle commençait à revenir.

Il n'avait pas encore osé regarder à l'intérieur, si la couverture lui faisait déjà cet effet alors le contenu...

Plusieurs coups à sa porte le sortirent de ses réflexions.

Il cacha rapidement le magazine sous le matelas, or de questions que quelqu'un le voit, et alla ouvrir.

Une copie conforme de Sasuke apparut.

Les mêmes yeux onyx profond, le même visage fin, les mêmes mèches noires corbeaux...

Seules deux fines cicatrices de chaque côté de son nez et la longueur de ses cheveux  
>différenciaient le noirauds de son frère cadet.<p>

Itachi... Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Heu... Non, seulement tu es passé à toute vitesse comme si tu avais le démon aux trousses, et tu n'as même remarque quand je t'ai appelé pour dîner... Il a un problème ?

- Juste une bande de filles hystériques qui m'a courue après, rien de grave, elles deviennent étouffantes.

- Oh, je vois, toujours aussi populaire hein ?

Un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

Une autre différence avec son cadet, il ne cache jamais ses émotions et était même de genres à faire des blagues a tout le monde.

A l'opposé de son frère, froid, sérieux, et n'ayant pas vraiment d'ami.

On va manger, j'ai préparé des onigiris.

- Toi tu sais cuisiner ?

- Et bien ça me paraît mangeable, hé hé hé...

- Hm...

Le repas se passait en silence, comme a chaque fois depuis qu'Itachi était revenu.

Celui-ci avait remarqué que Sasuke n'était plus le petit frère souriant qu'il avait quitté, mais un véritable bloc de glace.

Il faisait de son mieux pour briser cette carapace, mais n'avait, jusqu'à présent, que réussit à lui soutirer que deux trois expressions ici et là.

Cependant, c'était toujours bref et peu concret: un sourire au coin a peine visible, un levé d'yeux au ciel exaspéré, un regard noir plein de reproche énervé... Jamais plus de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne remette son masque en argile sur son visage.

Un moment, il avait envisagé d'abandonner et admettre qu'il n'avait plus la moindre trace de sensibilité dans son frère mais un événement lui avait fait changer d'avis.

Il avait vu la façade de son frangin tomber en miettes devant quelqu'un.

Uzumaki Naruto avait réussi à mettre hors de lui le sombre au point qu'il était devenu rouge.

Et quand le blond était parti avec un " De toute façon on est dans la même équipe alors tu vas devoir me supporter encore longtemps, Teme !" le glaçon était rentré et avait frappé le mur de rage.

Aujourd'hui encore, il ignorait pourquoi il avait réagi si violemment.

Mais pour l'aîné, cela signifiait seulement que la coquille pouvait être brisée !

Le silence devenait pesant, puis trop pesant pour le Junin qui décida de le briser.

Comment se passe l'entraînement ?

- Bien.

-... Tu as une mission pour bientôt ?

- Avec Uzumaki dans l'équipe et l'Akatsuki, nous devons être prudent donc les grosses missions sont rares, alors non.

- Je vois...

- Hm...

-...

- Sinon... Tu t'es fait des amis récemment?

- Non. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

- Tu viens de me dire que t'était coincé ici car on ne voulait pas risquer que Naruto se fasse prendre, tu vas pas me dire que...

- Je m'ENTRAINE, Itachi !

- Je sais mais...

- Mais rien, Je n'ai rien à dire.

- Tu es trop têtu, Sasuke, tu devrais plus t'ouvrir aux autres...

-Hm...

-...

-Alors... Toujours aussi populaire ? Tu as une fille en vue ?

- Itachi !

- Bin quoi ? A ton âge c'est normal et avec toutes tes fans...

- Je n'ai personne ok ? PERSONNE

- et cette fille dans ton équipe... Sakura c'est ça ?

- NON, ce n'est qu'une amie et encore...

- tu dois bien avoir quelqu'un en...

- Non je n'ai personne en vue ! Je ne pense JAMAIS à ÇA...

-Tu sais... C'est normal d'avoir d'autre... Envie, quand on grandit...

- Itachi!

- Ne soit pas si coincé! Tu sais, si jamais tu te poses des questions, je serais ravi de t'expliquer certaines choses...

- Pervers...

Il éclata de rire.

Il s'inquiétait du désert sociale de son frère, étant conscient que cela durait depuis longtemps, déjà que celui-ci était déjà d'une timidité maladive enfant et après ce FAMEUX soir... Celui de la mort de leurs parents... Il avait formé sa carapace.

Mais malgré tout, l'aîné savourait sa victoire car de fortes rougeurs venaient d'apparaître sur les joues de son cadet.

Cependant, il était loin de se douter que l'embarras de celui-ci venait du fait que, quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait pour la première fois de sa vie pensé à ... ÇA.  
>Mais pas avec une fille...<p>

_**" Non mais... Non c'était juste... La situation l'avait ... Et merde il est pas gay bordel !"**_

Sasuke se leva brusquement et s'excusa au près d'un Itachi perplexe et un peu coupable devant l'air désemparé du chuunins.

Il quitta la pièce le plus naturellement possible avant de presque courir pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, il se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci, lentement, avant de ramener ses jambes contre son lui en réaction de défense, assis sur le parquet, la tête dans les genoux.

_**" Je ne suis pas ... Je n'ai jamais été ... Je ne peux pas être ... Non je ..."**_

Tout était confus dans l'esprit de l'Uchiwa.

De la honte, de la colère, de la tristesse et encore de la honte et de la colère...

Sa famille... Si fière, sans faute jusqu'à ce soir-là... Même famille à qui il tient tant redonner sa gloire... Souiller par lui ? Une pédale ? Une tapette ? Jamais! Pas lui, pas Sasuke Uchiwa, impossible...

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes avait commencées à couler de ses paupières closes.

De léger coup sur la porte le ramena à la réalité.

Il sécha les gouttes Cristallines sur ses joues mais ses yeux étaient encore rouges. Son frère ne devait pas le voir ainsi.

Itachi, ça va je suis juste fatigué ok ?

- On dirait pas... Tu veux en parler?

- Non ! Et tout va bien, ok ? Tout est NORMAL, je suis normal...

-Hein? Sasu... Qu'es ce que tu as ?

- Rien ça va passer, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, s'il te plaît, je vais prendre une douche et on en parle plus, ok ?

- Sasuke... Comment veux-tu que je...

- Je ne veux pas en parler ! S'il te plait.

- ... Très bien mais... On en reparlera compris ?

- ... Compris.

Il c'était dit tout ça à travers la porte.

Itachi s'en alla avec plus de questions que de réponse mais tout de même rassuré d'avoir obtenu la promesse qu'il en reparlerait, bien qu'il ignore ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

Mais Sasuke n'avait pas l'intention de tenir cette promesse.

Pour lui il n'avait rien à dire, point.

Il jeta un dernier regard au coin de son lit où l'origine de son trouble reposait sous le matelas.

Il secoua la tête énervé et pris des vêtements de rechanges pour prendre sa douche.

Une fois dans la salle d'eau, le noirauds enleva ses vêtements et se regarda dans le miroir qui recouvrait toute la surface d'un des murs. (moi: Sa famille est toujours riche après tout...)

Il se détailla: son torse nu, son corps mince et pourtant si fort, ses muscles fin mais fermes, une taille étroite...  
>Pourtant il avait pu constater qu'il n'était pas si bien fait qu'il ne le croyait...<p>

Si IL se comparait au mannequin blond il était vraiment quelconque ...

Il se retourna de son reflet et entra dans la douche spacieuse et régla la température et se mit a laver chaque partie de son corps (moi: *bave* o)

Mais ses doutes assaillirent à nouveaux  
>Il s'assit contre la paroi, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.<p>

Il se demandait si il avait déjà pensé à ça, si il avait déjà regardé un homme autrement, si il avait déjà regardé quelqu'un avec envie ou même en tant que potentielle petit-ami.

Non, il était trop obnubilé par sa vengeance pour penser à une relation. Alors il ne c'était jamais demandé si il aimait les filles.

Quand il y repensait, il n'avait jamais fait attention à ses innombrable fans qui lui faisait sens cesse des avances...

Les repoussaient elles parce qu'elles l'énervaient ? Ou parce qu'il n'était simplement pas attiré par les femmes ?

Cette fois ci, il essaya de s'imaginer avec une fille plus naturelle que celle du magazine, un corps plus simple, plus harmonieux.

Mais rien, seulement de l'indifférence.  
>De la même façon il s'imagina avec un homme, autre que le mannequin.<p>

Une image de l'autre idiot lui vint mais il la chassa, de peur de perdre la confiance, bien qu'il n'en saurait jamais rien, que le blond avait en lui.

Il s'imagina au lit avec Kiba et l'effet fut immédiat : son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, sa respiration devint saccadée et son membre s'érigea.

Il n'avait plus de doute possible et pourtant il continuait de se mentir, de rester dans le déni.

Il coupa l'eau chaude et se pris une douche froide qui eut l'effet de le faire débander.

Il sorti avec la serviette autours de sa taille et se regarda dans le miroir.

Il était perdu.

Cela se voyait sur son visage d'habitude inexpressif, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Demander de l'aide ? Son frère c'était proposé...

Non, comment avouer a son frère, ou même à qui que ce soit qu'il aimait les hommes?

Nier ?

A présent, c'était impossible...

L'accepter ?

Il ne pourrait pas, jamais!

Il ne restait plus qu'à ignorer.

Il ignora ses envies, il n'y répondra pas, jamais il n'en parlera a qui que ce soit...

Il vivra dans le déni.

Si il avait su que cela lui serait impossible...

Impossible tout ça à cause d'un idiot blond...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Moi: deuxième chapitre terminé !

Sasuke: J'y crois pas! Comment t'a pu me faire ça? J'ai l'air d'un dépressif !

Moi: j'ai écrit la fin dans les files d'attente des attractions aujourd'hui même, alors j'ai pas réfléchi et c'est venus tout seul...

Sasuke: attractions ? T'as été aux Park d'attraction ?

Moi: ouais jaloux?

Itachi se joints à nous: c'est pour ça que tu m'as changé en pervers ! Je suis soulagé !

Moi: Non non j'ai juste écrit le passage ou Sasu est prend sa douche le reste avait déjà été écrit et réfléchi.

Itachi: POURQUOI ALORS ?

Naruto: on donne mon nom plusieurs fois mais je suis toujours pas la !

Sasuke: c'est vrai il est ou mon Naru ?

moi: il arrive dans le chapitre suivant t'inquiète...

Itachi: donnez votre avis...grrrr

Moi: et vos idées pour la suite! ^_^


End file.
